


Already Perfect

by charleybradburies



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Community: 1_million_words, Community: dmhgchallenge, Domestic, Domestic Bliss, Domestic Fluff, Drabble, F/M, Fluff, Married Couple, Married Life, Originally Posted on LiveJournal, Pregnancy, Redeemed Draco, Time Turner, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-30
Updated: 2015-08-30
Packaged: 2018-04-18 03:47:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4690904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/charleybradburies/pseuds/charleybradburies
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>dmhgchallenge (July): time turner</p>
            </blockquote>





	Already Perfect

It's hard work, Draco finds, setting up the flat, but he'd promised Hermione he'd do it - she had little energy by the time she got home nowadays.

 _Home._ Our home. _Where we'll raise_ our _child._

It's still so surreal. 

He wants everything to be perfect - wants everything in the right place at the right time. And Hermione deserves no less, so he presses on. Now, he's focused on unpacking her things. 

There's a time turner in a box of Hermione's; Draco wonders how she's used it. He'd wanted one once, but now...he'd never sacrifice a minute of this life.


End file.
